Moonlit Dreamer
by Strawberry Angel
Summary: Somewhat Real World but not to be linked directly with that. lol thanks and have a great day. This one may look like it needs some work but i'm so far behind and confused i uploaded about everything. So please excuse any errors or mistakes. thanks again


Hi folks! I got this idea over my vacation (which was a total blast!) So I thought hey why not? I sometimes think about what it would be like if it happened to me...A girl can dream!!!! Tehehe. Anyways, I'm watching Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventure. Ahh Keanu Reeves. Major hottie. Lol whoa. Okay, i don't own IaHB and if by some weird strange plot following chance Christopher Ralph reads this, just follow the directions of the story. Hahahahaha. Alright time to get writing. Oh and don't worry. Next is chapter two of Lost Love. Hmmm I should probably start that soon. Whatever. Oooo Christopher Ralph and anyone else, please don't sue me. Bored.com don't sue me. I don't own anything besides Melanie25 and Moonlit Dreamer. Thanks a bunch  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dreamer  
  
  
  


It was the kind of day where you curl up with a good book on the corner of your couch under the soft hallow of light cast down by your lamp. Outside, the afternoon rain was beating down on the roof and windows and the occasional thunder rattled the glass. But Christopher Ralph was content with his laptop in place of a book. So there he sat, waiting for his favorite website to boot up. Bored.com. It was a interesting assortment of different websites that were considered most different or weird. 

Chris scrolled down the screen, browsing over the bright blue links. Nothing was really catching. But the name was appropriate. Bored. That's what he had been since the day his show was cancelled. Unfair. Jackie had called it opportunity. 

"It's a chance to make a change. Do something different. Seek out more serious roles. It's for the best, Chris." Ahh Jackie. Always the optimist. Too bad Chris couldn't embrace those qualities. 

Fanfiction.net. It was printed neatly on the screen with about a paragraph of information explaining what it was. A site to write stories about your favorite shows and stars along with original works like poetry. Feeling homesick for In A Heartbeat, Chris clicked and wondered what people had to say about his show. 

The main page came up. It was easy enough. Click on shows and wait. He scrolled for In A Heartbeat. There it was. 312 stories written. Whoa. So people hadn't lost interest in his show. Maybe he should e-mail the link to Disney and see what they had to say. 

After a half hour of scanning and reading, Chris came to the conclusion that people paired Jamie and Caitie. To him, they seemed like the type who'd want to be friends. But hey, it was their stories. Chris found a story titled 'Forget Being Friends'. It was the typical romance. Jamie admits his undying love for Caitie and the two live happily ever after. It was lacking plot and depth. But Chris still clicked on the author's name, to read more about her. Melanie25. One of the plainer names he'd seen. 

Melanie25's name was of course Melanie. She lived in Arizona and liked to write for In A Heartbeat. She'd written 14 stories and had three favorite authors. Chris clicked on the first, Avalon. Weird name. Her stories mirrored Melanie's. Nothing special. 

Next was Sharrie. She was the same. Chris began to wonder if anyone on the site thought of anything besides stereotypical romance scenes, roses in lockers and the anxiety of the first date. What happened to plot and thought and feeling? It seemed to be missing. 

Moonlit Dreamer. An interesting name. Chris debated clicking. He was unsure of how much more he could stomach. But for the heck of it, he directed his mouse and soon a new page came up. The bio was short.

_My name isn't important. All you need to know is reflected in my poems. My true and innermost thoughts. Insights into my soul. Enjoy._

Intriguing. Whoever it was sounded like they had half a brain. Chris opened the first poem and was floored. Honest shock. It was incredible. Something you'd hear at a poetry reading or in an old poetry book. Impressive. Her writing was hard to describe. It was honest and insightful.   


The first poem talked about diversity and embracing what was different. In the second, Moonlit Dreamer talked about wandering through life without knowing who she really was on the inside. Chris could relate. Feeling lost in your everyday routine was maddening to him. 

But Chris was intrigued by this writing. He had to know more about her. Assuming it was a her. The writing was feminine so he guessed. Or maybe it was a gay guy. Nah it couldn't be. But they did write about diversity. Hmm. Chris backtracked to the page about Moonlit Dreamer. The e-mail address and Instant Messenger wasn't listed. So much for that. 

Maybe Melanie25 knew something about this mysterious writing. He remembered seeing her IM and e-mail addresses. But first, Chris had to review these wonderful poems.   
  
  
  
  
  


She opened her e-mail half-heartedly. Probably more messages advertising vacation deals or something more lewd like disgusting websites. It was a risk opening your mail nowadays. She scanned over the new e-mails. A birthday card from Elle. _Happy 24! _It said in the subject. Save that. A review from FanFiction. She pressed read and scrolled. There, from a unsigned person, was the review. It said:

_Your poems are incredible. I'd love to know more about you and any other works you've written. I'm very impressed. _

It gave his e-mail address and was signed Christopher Ralph. The name sounded familiar. Someone from TV. That interior designer. No. Waite. In A Heartbeat. Yeah Christopher Ralph played that one guy. She hadn't watched the show in ages so the names were hard to remember. She glared at the e-mail and scoffed. Christopher Ralph? Riggghhhhttt. But nevertheless, she clicked Keep As New and signed off.  
  
  
  


Melanie looked over her buddy list. Janelle was on. Eww was she a pain! Grandma was on too. But Melanie didn't really want a conversation about dentures and new eye glasses. She could always check Fanfiction. Yeah that's what she would do. Maybe someone new had posted and -- The IM music sounded and Ralph75 appeared in the little box.

**Ralph75: **Is this Melanie?

Startled, Melanie glared suspiciously through her wide rimmed glasses. She carefully typed back.

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: **Yes. Who is this?

**Ralph75: **This is Christopher Ralph.

Melanie snorted. Uh-huh. 

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: **Sure you are. Who are you really? 

**Ralph75: **I'm serious. It's me.

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: **Fine. I'll go along. What do you want Christopher?

**Ralph75: I've been reading your stories on FanFiction. And I was wondering about the writer on your favorite authors. Moonlit Dreamer.**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: Have you now Mr. TV Star? Well what about her?**

Melanie wondered who this weirdo was. Chris was relieved. So it was a her. Somehow he was excited about that.

**Ralph75: Enough with the jokes. What do you know about her?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: So the tv star is a stalker. Lovely. Can't wait to tell the folks on the site. They'll die laughing when they read this IM. Oh yeah. Umm. What do you want to know?**

**Ralph75: Are you two friends?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: Friends? We've never met. But we've talked and gotten to know each other.**

**Ralph75: So what's her name?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: **Desiree

A thought hit Chris with such force he had to wonder. First of all, what was he doing? He was trying to find out about a girl he'd never met. He recognized the signs. It was the beginnings of a mild crush. That was impossible. No it wasn't a crush, was it? He was just attracted to her writing. And then, since he eventually was going to admit he was drawn to this girl, how old was she? She could be 11 with braces and starting sixth grade. No. That's wasn't a possibility. Was it?

**Ralph75: How old is Desiree?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: I think she just turned 24. Yeah it was her birthday two days ago.**

A strange feeling of relief.

**Ralph75: Okay. Where does she live? Did she give a last name?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx: So many questions 'Chris'. She lives in Boston. And yes.**

**Ralph75: Yes she gave a last name?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx:** **Yes she gave a last name. **

**Ralph75: And it was?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx:** **I don't know if I should tell you. You might be some crazed ax murderer.**

**Ralph75: I'M NOT AN AX MURDERER! I just want to find out about her. Please?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx:** **You are not half as charming as you think. Ugh. Sickening. Wellllll I guess I'll tell you. Desiree's last name is Pasadena. Desiree Pasadena.**

**Ralph75: Desiree Pasadena. Has a nice ring to it.**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx:** Is someone love sick?

**Ralph75: Ha funny. Well thanks Melanie. I'll send you an autograph. Oh one more thing: you have her screen name. What is it?**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx:** Ooo really? Thanks so much! Ha yeah right! Like I want some forged Christopher Ralph autograph. Her s/n is Dreamer424.

**Ralph75: Suit yourself. And thanks**

**XoXMeLbAbYxOx:** Dork

And Melanie was gone. Chris smiled and leaned back. He had a name and a city not far from his sister's house. Maybe he could pay her a visit and- No it was too soon. Maybe he should talk to her first. He had a screen name. Now to wait till she showed herself.  
  
  
  
Two Weeks Later

Desiree was a little surprised when a strange screen name popped up, asking if this was Desiree. Another looney trying to send disgusting links to disgusting sites. Desiree glared at the screen. She hated those types. Well maybe it was wrong to hate but they were definitely annoying. Smirking, she replied: _Keep your gross porn sites to yourself you sick freak! Not everyone wants to look at those sites before they go out peeping in windows! _Desiree gleefully hit send. It felt good to put a jerk in his place. 

Chris was shocked by the response. So maybe Desiree Pasadena was a rude young women who cared about nothing but herself. But Chris put on a smile and typed: _I'm not trying to peddle porn. I was just wanting to talk to you about your poems you wrote for FanFiction. But if you aren't in the mood to talk I understand._

Desiree bit her lip. So it was a reader! Regret flooded her thoughts. It was probably some poor elementary schooler. Wait. Ralph. Like the person who had reviewed. The person claiming to be the guy from TV. Melanie had e-mailed a warning that this guy pretending to be Chris Ralph was on the lose. So here he was. Nevertheless, Desiree knew she should at least apologize before blowing him off. So that's what she did. And Chris was discouraged.

In the two weeks he'd been waiting for her to be on-line, reading her poems was the highlight of the day. He read her thoughts and feelings. And was becoming more infatuated by the day. If she wouldn't talk on-line then he had to meet her. He just had to.  



End file.
